


Tender

by rsadelle



Category: Damon/Affleck Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-27
Updated: 2000-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day on the set of 200 Cigarettes, Ben takes care of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: They don't have sex, but it is an incest story. See the Author's Note for more.
> 
> When I first wrote this, it really creeped me out. After I read it a few times, I was a little more comfortable with it. I made Armelle read it when I visited her and she said it was sweet. It still makes me kind of uncomfortable, but not quite as much as it did before.

Ben shut and locked the door behind him, then reached out to envelop Casey in his arms. He bent to press his lips to his brother's in a light kiss.

Casey turned his head out of the kiss. "I'm so tired."

Ben pulled him closer, sliding one hand up his back and into his hair. "I know you are. You don't have to do anything. Just let me take care of you."

Ben waited for Casey's nod of acquiescence before taking him by the hand into the bathroom. He pushed Casey down on to the toilet lid.

"Couldn't makeup have done this?" Ben asked as he carefully used a wet washcloth to remove the dark eyeliner circles around Casey's eyes.

"I didn't want to wait for them."

"In a hurry to get back here?"

I just want to go to sleep."

"Let's get you clean and have something to eat and then we'll go to bed." Ben turned on the shower and let the water warm while he slowly stripped Casey. He pushed Casey under the water and quickly removed his own clothes before stepping in next to his brother.

He washed Casey carefully, shampooing his hair twice to make sure he got all of the stuff the hairstylists always used out of his hair, and then washed himself.

Casey leaned his forehead on Ben's chest once they were both clean and were merely relaxing into the warmth. "I hate these long filming days."

"Me too." Ben stroked Casey's hair as he talked. "They're not so bad for me, but I hate what they do to you. I always want to tell them to stop because you're exhausted."

Casey let out a half-laugh. "Always taking care of me."

"You're my little brother; it's in my job description." Ben kissed the top of Casey's head, then reached behind him to turn off the water. He tugged Casey back out of the shower and started to dry him with one of the luxuriously thick towels the hotel provided for them.

"Ben? Were you ever jealous of me when we were little and I needed so much of mom's attention?"

Ben regarded his brother with surprise. "No. Mom made it very clear that you needed lots of help and that that didn't mean she loved me any less. She said that you would need me to take care of you too."

"And you still are." Casey gave Ben a smile full of love and trust.

"I still am," Ben said with an answering smile. He dressed Casey in a pair of his own well-worn pajamas and carefully rolled up the too-long sleeves and pant legs. Ben dug out pajamas for himself and then asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Casey mock-pouted. "I thought you were just going to take care of me."

Ben grinned back at him. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"It is." Casey sat cross-legged on the bed while Ben called room service and ordered food for both of them. When he finished, Ben sat down behind Casey and used his large hands to rub the remaining tension out of his brother's shoulders. As Casey relaxed, the massage became more of a caress until Casey moved so that his back was pressed against Ben's chest. Ben loosely wrapped his arms around Casey and brushed a kiss over his hair. Casey twisted to look at Ben. "I love you."

"I love you too." A knock on the door signaled the arrival of their food. Ben got up to let in the room service people. When they had gone out again, he tugged Casey over to the small table where they ate in companionable silence. By the time they'd finished the apple pie Ben had ordered for dessert, Casey's eyelids were drooping. Ben prodded Casey into getting up to brush his teeth while he put the dishes outside the door.

After Casey was done, Ben tried to tuck him into bed, but Casey resisted. "I want a Ben-blanket," he said with the petulance of a tired child.

Ben chuckled. "You'll have to wait a minute for that." He brushed his teeth and finished the other small tasks that needed to be done before he could sleep, then joined Casey in the bed. He snuggled close and draped an arm and a leg over Casey.

"More," Casey protested and tugged at Ben.

"I don't want to hurt you," Ben said, but he settled about half his weight onto Casey.

Casey sighed in satisfaction. "You're not. That's perfect." He closed his eyes as Ben turned out the lights and settled the covers around them.

Ben fondly kissed his brother's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too. Night," Casey sleepily responded.

"Good night," Ben whispered as his brother fell asleep.


End file.
